Michele's Love for Amara
by Autumn Child
Summary: Michele has some rules about what Amara must do befor the love begins


Pen Name: Autumn Child  
E-Mail: SailorUranus11@Yahoo.com  
Rated: R, its definitly a lemon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, then these stories would not be fan fictions and I would be rich.  
Notes: All names will be the American ones, since I am from North America. However, Amara and Michele are GAY, I just use these names because it's easer for me. I do not belive they are cousins, even though the dubed ones have them as such.  
  
**************************Intro**********************  
Amara: Hey,Michele. Come on baby, shake me all night long.  
Michele: All I want to do is get up early in the morning.  
Together:Oh, I love you baby!  
Amara: And all I got to sayay, is your loves extra ordenary, baby!  
Michele:I'm not the kind of girl you take home.  
  
****************************************************************************  
I looked out the window at the bright blue sky. It was summer time, well almost, and I was stuck in my fifth period history class. It wasn't so bad, however, since Michele was one row over and two seats down. Okay, so I could only see the back of her head, but it was better then nothing. I watched the teacher, a women who looked as old as Christopher Columbus, try and find a peace of chalk. I knew it would take her at least twenty minutes, so I took out a peace of paper and wrote a message on it. I crumpled it up and tossed it lightly at the back of Michele's head. She must have thought it was somthing else, because she only lifted her hand to the back of her head, but didn't turn around. I facked sneased, coughed, and sneased agen, but , damn it! She still didn't look. "Michele!" I hissed very quietly. Finally, she turned her head, looked at the floor, and found the note. I moshoined to her to open it. The note read 'I love you, Michele.' Okay, so I'm no poet, but the message was as sweet as I could possibly make it with out making myself gag. I was never one to be into all of that *lovey-dovy* stuff. Michele turned and smiled at me. I leaned back in my chair and put my arms behind my head.   
Finally, school was over. I was so damn horny that I was at the point of doing it with the tree out side the school. Gross, I know, but I can be very gross at times. Hotaru was already home when I carried Michele over the  
*threshold*. She gave a sick look. "What's wrong, Hotaru?" I asked jockingly. I gave Michele a long kiss as Hotaru made gaging noises. " Hotaru, don't you think its sweet that me and your *daddy* show our love for one another?" "Yea, but you two are like, married and all. Once the marrage comes, the romance leaves. At least, thats what Aunt Trista said." " Leave it to Trista to compleatly screw things around." I mummbled to myself. I gave Hotaru a kiss on the head. Trista at that point came into the kitchen. "Well," I begain," If it's not the million year old virgin herself! How was your day, Trista?" "Kiss my virgin ass, Amara!" "Trista!" Michele exclaimed."Not in front of the g-i-r-l!" she spelled out, covering Hotaru's ears."Oh, please, she's heard worse, especially the noises that come out of your room every night." With that, she turned and walked out. "Sometimes, Amara, I wonder why the Queen made her the keeper of time, and why the Hell she stuck her with us!"  
It was latter that night. Hotaru was at a sleep over at Rini's house. Trista was in her room, wich is right next to ours. "Michele, lets get freaky tonight!" I said, blowing softly in her ear. "Oh, yes, lets. Hotaru's gone, and if Trista dosn't like it, oh well." She layed down next to me. "Do you want to go first, or do you want me to have a crack at it?" "Can I start? You did it last time." I grinned at her. "You always know how to get me hot and wet, don't you?" "I am your servent tonight." First, she begain with my shirt. She slowly, carfully, begain to pull open the buttions. One at a time. With each one open, she rubbed her finger on my flesh. When all the buttions were open, she undid my bra, letting it open up before she slowly pulled it off. Now my top was compleatly naked. I raised my hands to begin to take off her cloths, but she pushe them away. "Remember, I'm your sevent tonight." I let out a soft pure. Next, Michele begain with my belt, slowly pulling it through the loops. She then begain to open the button, unzipper my pants, and pull them down. Finally, she was to my finall peace of clothing, my underpants. Sure was a nice time to rember that I forgot to shave. Michele pulled thenm down and made a face. "Ah, Amara, whe was the last time you shaved?" Damn! She always gets me on these long-thought questions. I tried despritly to think of exactly when, when she rolled off me. "Good night, Amara!" "Michele! Get back on top of me! Whats wrong? So what if i'm a little hairy?" "You killed the mood. Shave tomorow, then I'll talk."  
I never knew that the bed could be so cold with Michele right next to me. It wasn't like I never forgot before, but by my calculations, it had been over a month. The next day was Saterday, so the first thing I did was pull out my rasor and sissor. I quickly clipped off the hair, then with the razor, I shave. There! Clean and smooth. Just for good messers, I cleaned up all the hair, to. I saw Michele as I was getting out. "Oh, Michele-el!' I called out sweetly. I raised one eye brow, and moshoned for her to follow me into the bed room. "Now, I'm shaved, showered, and I even brushed my teeth! There is no reason why we can't have fun now." She grinned at me. "You are a tiger! But hold on, rambo. There is one very good reason why we cant get it on right now." I shot her a very disopointed look. "Hotaru!" "Oh, right! I forgot." She disoperared out the bedroom door. What seemed like an eternity, she finally came back. I was still in the same spot, trying to contain myself and not do *it* with a peace of furniture. Michele winked at me. "Hotaru's so tired, that she won't here a thing." "Were's Trista at?" "Oh, who cares?" Michel pulled off my night top with a single tug. Next, came the pants and underwear. "Oh, sweety. You get me going." She traced her finger up my belly. "Your tummy is so cute! I love it!" She gave it a little poke, wich always gets me going."Your belly is so cute!" she said agen. My stomach was always her favoirte part. "I love how its just a little bit soft and chunky. " I gave her a look. "Your such a big, strong girl!" She then begain to move farther down my body to were my pussy was. She ran her finger inside, were the jucies were already coming. She pushed the two lips apart and begain to trace her finger along untill it found the hole, were she carefully inserted it. With her free hand, she begain to run two fingers over my brests, grabbing the hard nipples and sucking on them. She begain to move her lips down, untill they were sucking at my vagina. She pushed up and down, making me reach a very climatical orgasim within seconds. "Oh, yes! Oh, Michele! Discover Me!" "Take all, Amara! Take it all!"   
I guess all the moaning and screaming was enofe to wake the dead, because at that moment, Hotaru came in. It must have had been a very pretty (not) picture for my seven year old daughter, because she gave a small sreack and ran. I looked at Michele and we both begain to laugh. "Where were we, my love?" she asked, once agen fingering my belly. "We were at the point were you were licking my *balls*, and I was in the mist of a compleat orgasim. She smiled and once agen begain to suck.I moaned and groaned. Then, Michele the sat on top of me. Her cleat was touching mine and over and over she made hummping moshions. "Whats my name?" "Michele!" I screamed. "Whats your name, Bitch?" "Amara!" "She let out a mighty roar. "Ohh, AmmmArraaaa! Oh, yeah!" Pumping and sweating, we clashed together, pumping up and down. We did a summersalt, and I was on top. "Give it to me Baby!" I screamed."Give it to me bitch!" She screamed out.  
We were like that for a good solid hour. When we were done, I think I was dehidrated. Michele reached for the thermis of water we keep next to our bed (he he!) and drank. I took it next and took a long gulp. My muscles felt well exerside and happy. We pulled on some clothed and imerged from our room. Trista was down staris, along with Hotaru. "Please," she beged us," Please install sound proof walls! That was just nasty!" Hotaru looked a little sick. "Well, Trista, " I begain, winking at Michele," That's why they call it 'The nasty'!" 


End file.
